Torn Lovers
by TWEWYfan1
Summary: Like Romeo and Juliet, the two lovers in this story are kept apart by the hatred of their two homes against each other. Unlike that tragic story though, they will find a way to be together and actually live. ZaidXOC Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Rune Factory or the characters except my OC, Silvera.**_

_Chapter 1: The Univir _

Setting: the flower store Time: Morning

Wells: No.

Silvera: But why?...

Wells: It's too dangerous.

Silvera: Why?

Wells: There are monsters of course and the-

Silvera: The what?

Wells: Nothing. It doesn't matter. You're still not going.

Silvera: Awww…but why?...

Wells: Because I said so! Now, why don't you go see if Shara needs help arranging flowers.

(She was very disappointed, but did as she was told.)

Setting: the same Time: Afternoon

Shara: Thanks for helping me, Silvera!

Silvera: No problem. Um…Shara?

Shara: What?

Silvera:…Do you know what's in Sol Terrano Desert?

(Shara looked confused by the question.)

Shara: Um…monsters?

Silvera: Besides that.

(Shara seemed suspicious now.)

Shara: Why do you want to know?

Silvera: I'm just curious.

Shara: I know you, Silvera. Don't even think about it! My grandfather told you that you can't go. It's too dangerous with the monsters and the Univir!-[Uh-oh!]

Silvera: The Univir?

Shara: [Oh-no…here we go…] I'm not telling you any more!

Silvera: All right…I'll be going then. [To the Sol Terrano Desert!]

(Silvera turned to leave.)

Shara: Not so fast! Where are you going exactly?

(Silvera shrugged.)

Silvera: I don't know. Somewhere.

(She then ran off.)

(Now Shara was really mad and worried.)

Shara: Silvera!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: First Meeting_

Setting: Sol Terrano Desert Time: Night

Silvera: This sure is taking a while…Well, I'm not giving up! I want to see a univir, and I will find one! I don't care what anyone says. I CAN handle this!

(She suddenly felt something crawl onto her foot.)

Silvera: What the-

(She looked down.)

Silvera: I-it's a-a s-s-scorpion! Ahhh!

(She kicked it off and ran away.)

Setting: the same Time: still Night

(She kept running until she bumped into someone and the force knocked them both down.)

?: Ow! What the-

(He got up.)

?: Hey! Watch where you're-

Silvera: I'm sorry!

(She looked up.)

(The person she ran into was a boy that appeared to be about her age. She's fifteen. He has dirty blonde hair and silver eyes.)

(They both just stared at each other as if they were in a trance.)

…

(Eventually they snapped out of it and he helped Silvera get up.)

?: Um…s-sorry for yelling at you…I-I'm… Zaid.

(He smiled nervously.)

Silvera: It's ok. N-nice to m-meet you…I'm Silvera.

(She was blushing now.)

Silvera: You shouldn't be apologizing though. It's my fault... I should've been more careful…

(They gazed into each others' eyes once again.)

(But then that was interrupted by a loud yell from a distance.)

?: Hey! Silvera, where are you!

(They looked around to see where it came from.)

Silvera: Oh, great! Not this again.

Zaid: What's wrong? Who's out there?

(He looked around cautiously.)

Silvera: It's fine. It's just my friend Micah. Shara probably asked him to come here to find me.

Zaid: Why'd you come here?

Micah: Silvera!

Silvera: I don't have time to explain I have to go!

(She turned to leave and started to run towards the direction Micah's voice was coming from.)

Zaid: Wait!

(She quickly turned around.)

Silvera: What is it?

(He seemed very concerned.)

Zaid: Will I… see you again?

(Silvera blushed.)

Silvera: Don't worry. I'll come back.

Zaid: Do you promise?

Silvera: I-

Micah: Silvera!

Silvera: I have to go!

(She started running.)

Zaid: Wait!

(He ran after her, and then grabbed her arm.)

Silvera: L-let go, Zaid!

Zaid: Not until you promise me that you'll come back!

Silvera: Ok! I promise!

(He let her go, and then a grin appeared on his face.)

Zaid: There. Now was that so hard?

(She smiled, rolled her eyes, then went to find Micah.)


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Trouble_

Setting: Sol Terrano Desert Time: Night

(She finally found him.)

Silvera: Micah! Over here!

(Micah ran over to her.)

(He looked relieved.)

Micah: Silvera! Thank goodness you're safe! Everyone back home is worried sick about you.

(She looked guilty.)

Silvera: I'm sorry. I guess my curiosity got the better of me again.

Micah: You should really try to be less reckless.

Silvera: Sorry.

(He smiled.)

Micah: Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're ok.

(She smiled.)

Silvera: Thanks Micah.

Micah: Well, we should probably get going. You're already going to be in enough trouble, keeping them waiting any longer won't help the situation.

(She rolled her eyes.)

Silvera: Well thanks!

(They both laughed.)

Micah: Ok. Let's go.

* * *

><p>Setting: the flower shop Time: Night<p>

(Micah and Silvera entered the shop.)

(Wells was furious.)

Micah: [I'd…better go and let them talk.]

(He turned to Silvera.)

Micah: Good luck.

(He left.)

Silvera: Micah!

Wells: Silvera! I told you not to go out there!

Silvera: But I-

Wells: I don't want to hear any excuses! Just go to your room! I am very disappointed in you.

(Tears started to build up in her eyes.)

Silvera: Fine.

(She ran upstairs to her room, and slammed the door.)

Silvera: [Why won't anyone listen to me? I can't help being curious about things, and when I go explore, monsters never attack me. I'm not a kid. I can handle things on my own. Why don't they believe me?…]

(She started crying.)

* * *

><p>Setting: Zaid's tent Time: Night<p>

Zaid: [Silvera...]

(He shook his head.)

Zaid: [She's a human. I can't like her. Kuruna would kill me if she found out that I like a human… But she's so pretty and nice.] (sigh) [What am I gonna do?]

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry! I've been so focused on my other stories and school that I didn't have any time for this one! Anyway, thanks ****ILoveLoveRomance for reviewing this story! Now for the chapter you guys have waited for. And it is in paragraph form because I'm changing my stories to paragraph form to give more detail.**

_Chapter 4: Flowers_

Setting: the flower shop

Time: Morning

"Wake up Silvera! It's time to get up!" Silvera put her pillow over her head. "No…I don't wanna get up…" she complained. "You better get up or I'll go get Marian." Silvera's head shot up immediately. "No! Please don't!" she begged. "Good, now you're awake!" Shara said cheerfully. "Well, hurry up and get ready, today is going to be busy." Silvera sighed.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later…<p>

* * *

><p>Silvera ran down the stairs, anxious to start and finish her work. She got to the counter, and then the door opened. Micah walked in. "Hey Silvera!" he said cheerfully. "Hey Micah! What's up?" "Wanna go fishing?" "I can't. I have to work…" she said with a sigh. "Oh. Well what about gathering flowers to sell? We could go to the flower field in Privera forest." "Yeah! Let's go!"<p>

"And where are you two going?" They turned to see Shara by the door, tapping her foot, impatiently awaiting an answer. "We're just going to pick flowers in the flower field. Please can I go?" Silvera begged. Shara sighed. "I guess…- Silvera ran up and hugged her. "Thank you!" she said before dashing out the door. Micah was about to follow, but Shara stopped him.  
>"Micah, can I talk to you when you get back?" She said, blushing lightly. "Sure, Shara." He walked out the door.<p>

* * *

><p>Setting: the flower field<p>

Time: Afternoon

"Well, I think we've collected enough." said Micah, looking at the baskets full of flowers. Silvera was staring off somewhere, lost in thought. _Zaid…_ "Silvera. Silvera!" Micah shouted, trying to get her attention. She snapped out of it and looked at him. "What?" "I said we have enough flowers now." he said. "Are you okay? You've been like this all day." he asked, concerned. "I-I'm fine. Really." she said, nervously. "Are you sure?" "Yeah! I'm just a bit tired." "Ok…Let's go take these to Shara." he said, not entirely convinced. "Ok."

* * *

><p>Setting: the flower shop<p>

Time: Evening

"We're back!" shouted Silvera. Micah brought the baskets to Shara. "Thank you. They're beautiful!" she said. She turned to Silvera. "Silvera, can you please go somewhere while I talk to Micah? Stay in the village though." "Ok. Sure." _Quit treating me like a kid! _She left.

"So, what did you want to talk about Shara?" asked Micah. "Do you like Silvera?" she asked immediately. "She's my friend. So, of course- "That's not what I mean." she said, interrupting him. "No. We're just friends." "Why do you ask?" he asked curiously. Her face turned bright red. "Um…well…I-I…"

* * *

><p>Setting: the Univir camp and the Sol Terrano desert<p>

Time: Night

"I don't care what they think! I will see her again!" Zaid said to himself. He left the Univir camp.

"_I have to go!" she said, turning to leave. "Wait!" he said. She turned around. "What is it?" "Will I…see you again?" She blushed. "Don't worry. I'll come back."_

"I can't just stay here and wait. I have to go find her…"

* * *

><p><strong>Even though I prefer the pairing of MicahXRaven, I also like MicahXShara. Well, please keep reading and review!<strong>


End file.
